


A Star Is Born

by jarpadsweetie



Category: A Star is Born (2018), Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Drug Addict Dean Winchester, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpadsweetie/pseuds/jarpadsweetie
Summary: **I do not own anything, all rights go with the creators of A Star Is Born and CW for the characters**Seasoned musician Dean Winchester discovers -- and falls in love with -- struggling artist Castiel. He has just about given up on his dream to make it big as a singer until Dean coaxes him into the spotlight. But even as Cas' career takes off, the personal side of their relationship is breaking down, as Dean fights an ongoing battle with his own internal demons.





	A Star Is Born

 

****I do not own anything, all rights go with the creators of A Star Is Born and CW for the characters****

 

 

 

 

"Dean! Dean! Dean!"

 

Dean hears the chanting of his name from backstage as the crowd starts getting reckless, awaiting his arrival. He pulls out a prescription bottle from his jacket pocket, dumping a few pills into his palm. He tosses them into his mouth, knocking them back before taking a chug out of the  _Gin On The Rocks bottle_ that was set on the table. The alcohol spilling down his beard.

 

"Alright, let's do this." Dean states with a smile as a male roadie gives him a light slap on his back, signaling to get the show started. 

 

He steps out onto the stage. The crowd erupts. With a wave, he flicks off his hat into the crowd of screaming fans. he picks up his guitar, slinging it over him - his rhythmic guitarist now on his opposite him.

 

Suddenly all at once, they unleash dueling guitars with the sheer force of  _rock n' roll_ \-- an explosion of sound as the speakers scream his latest hit, 'Black Eyes'.

 

 _Black eyes open wide,_  
_it's time to testify,_  
_there's no room for lies,_  
_and everyone's waitin' for you,_  
_and i'm gone,_  
_sittin' by the phone,_  
_and i'm all alone,_  
_by the wayside._

 

The stage lights blaze from above as the song reaches its fever pitch. Dean may be slightly drunk, but this is Dean Winchester in his element - a singer songwriter with a mean guitar. He doesn't just play, it's an all-out attack. And as the song ends, the camera flashes zip by across his face. The stadium lights gradually fading away, as his silhouette slowly fades to darkness.

 

 

**************

 

 

"Balthazar... you're a wonderful man, yes, and you're a great lawyer. We're just not meant to be together." Castiel says to his now ex-boyfriend, on the phone.

 

There's mumbling coming from the other end, before Cas irritatedly scoffs. "No, I don't want to marry you - are you crazy? The hell's the matter with you? Balthazar, we're done. Oh, god." 

 

He hangs up, opening the door of the bathroom stall, and lets out a scream of annoyance. "Fuck men!" He pulls himself together, taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes. 

 

**************

 

Castiel walks past various catering servers and staff, his best friend, Gabriel by his side.

 

Gabriel is an openly gay aspiring dancer, with a sinewy body like a swimmer -- flamboyant. Wonderful.

 

"Did he cry?" Gabe asks Cas, regarding his ex. 

 

Cas just shrugs, unbothered. "He cried. He laughed. He yelled at me. You know, whatever."

 

"You broke his heart, mama!" 

 

"I did the right thing. It just wasn't right--"

 

Gabriel interrupts him mid-sentence. "Castiel, garbage--."

 

Just then their catering manager, Alistair, comes up from behind them. 

 

"Alistair, can you get somebody else to do it for me?" Cas pleads, really not in the mood for a performance.

 

Gabe cuts in. "You have to let him shine!" 

 

"It's your fucking turn!" Alistair hisses, not messing around. 

 

Castiel turns to Gabriel, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Okay. I'll see you upstairs." 

 

Gabe gives him a kiss on the cheek and keeps moving. Cas rolls his eyes and heads towards his manager.

 

Cas hears Gabe talking to Alistair on the other side of the room. 

 

"Come on, Alistair! He's performing tonight!"

 

Cas cuts in "Here we go. Taking out the trash. Like your mouth." referring to Alistair.

 

Alistair lets out a grumble. "I'll let you go early, but you got to finish your job."

 

"Well, you gotta keep your mouth clean. Okay?" And with that, Cas swivels around, the garbage bags in his hands, and walks out. 

 

Castiel tosses the bag of trash into the dumpster, humming to himself, just barely audible over the noise of the trash compactor.

 

 _When all the world is a hopeless jumble,_  
_and the raindrops tumble all around,_  
_heaven opens a magic lane,_  
_when all the clouds darken up the skyway,_  
_there's a rainbow highway to be found._

 

**************

 

"Where the fuck are we?" Dean grumbles, waking up from a deep sleep in the back of their black SUV. 

 

"East of the city." his car driver, Cliff replies, glancing at him through the car mirror. 

 

Dean looks around for a bottle of alcohol, and frowning when he doesn't see any. "Is there any more?"

 

Cliff quietly lets out a sigh, shaking his head. "Sorry, Dean. And it's about an hour-forty with traffic till we get there."

 

Dean frowns even more at Cliff's response. "Wait, really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Dean looks out the window. "Bet we can find something around here."

 

Cliff glances at him through the mirror, before focusing back on the road. "I'll find something."

 

Changing the subject, Dean leans forward on his seat, looking over at Cliff. "How's your son doing? How old is he now?" 

 

"He's seventeen."

 

Dean raises his eyebrows in shock. "Fuck me!"

 

"He got a scholarship to play baseball in College already, man." Cliff smiles thinking about it.

 

Dean also smiles. "Wow, that's great!"

 

Cliff nods. "I'm proud of him. My little guy is not so little anymore."

 

Silence slowly fills the air around them, the radio quietly playing in the background. 

 

"I don't want to go home." Dean suddenly states, breaking the quietness. 

 

Cliff sighs. "Wish I could find you a spot. Sorry, Dean, I don't know this area."

 

Dean leans forward, resting his hand on the back of the seat in front of him. "Why don't you make a right here?"

 

Cliff makes a right at the intersection and the continue down the road. 

 

About a half hour passes before Dean glances out the window and spots a neon blue sign with a line-up of people outside of it. He smiles to himself, signaling to Cliff to slow down. 

 

"Here we go! That looks like a fucking bar."

 

As Cliff brings the car to a halt, Dean is already climbing out of it. 

 

"What's that say?  _'Grace Rodeo_ '. Here, let me just try this." Dean steps out and slams the car door closed behind him. 

 

**************

 

Dean walks inside, immediately rubbing his eyes as they start adjusting to the darkness. Gabriel, the host, starts making his way over before stopping in his tracks, realising who he is looking at. 

 

"Oh, shit! Wait, wait. My man...aren't you that...aren't you like--"

 

Dean cuts him off, getting slightly annoyed. "This is a bar, right?"

 

Gabriel looks around before glancing back at Dean. "Yeah, but I don't know if this is your kind of place."

 

Dean raises his eyebrows. "They got alcohol?"

 

Gabriel hesitates, but slowly nods. "Well, yeah, but--"

 

"Then it's my kind of place." 

 

Gabriel follows Dean inside to where the bar is. 

 

"oh, shit! This is crazy! How are you, papo? What--"

 

Dean interjects, clearly irritated now. "How am I doing? I'm doing all right if I get a fucking drink."

 

The bar is dimly lit with a touch is pinkish purple lighting, someone is on the stage lip-syncing 'at last' by Etta James. The place is packed, and as Dean settles into the bar, Gabe gestures toward the person next to Dean. 

 

"Oh, this is my homegirl, Giselle de la Isma."

 

Dean smiles and nods to the 'homegirl'. "Hey, How you doing?"

 

Gabriel then turns to the bartender. "That is Dean Winchester. Excuse me, Papo! Can we get this man anything he wants, please?" Dean likes the sound of that. 

 

"Can I get a gin on the rocks with a twist, please?" The bartender nods and Dean looks around the small, cramped up, bar.

 

"Papo, wow. Oh, my gosh. I'm like, freaking out right now." 

 

Dean examines the clientele, taking in their outfits and make-up, before realising where he's at. "Hey," he turns to Gabe. "Is this a drag bar?"

 

Gabriel nods. "Yeah, Papo. Yeah, yeah. But, look, we do this every Friday night. It's crazy. It's so lit, though, like--" The bartender comes over with Dean's drink, and he doesn't hesitate to down his. 

 

Dean lets out a laugh. "I thought maybe I was in some sort of hallucinogenic state."

 

"No, no. All are welcome. All are welcome." 

 

Dean gestures to his -- now empty -- drink. "You gonna have something? Here, let me get you a drink." 

 

**************

 

Dean is nursing another gin chatting with a drag queen named, Nicki. Gabriel is surprised to still see him here. 

 

"You stayed! Everything good? You good?"

 

Dean nods, gesturing over to Nicki who is sitting on a stool beside him. "Yeah, I'm just talking to Nicki. You know Nicki?"

 

Gabriel just smiles, locking eyes with Nicki. "Oh, Nicki. How you doing, baby?"

 

"Telling me her life story. Fascinating." Dean says. 

 

Gabriel glances at the performance stage, spotting Cas in the shadows getting ready to step out. "My home boy's about to perform!" 

 

The emcee's voice suddenly booms over the speakers, catching everyone's attention. "And y'all know him very well, because he used to work here as a server. But tonight, the only thing he's serving are some fabulous French live vocals. 

 

Cas walks on stage and begins his performance. 

 

He catches Dean's attention with his soothing, angelic voice. Dean turns to Gabe, "is he really singing though, or is it one of those karaoke things?"

 

Gabe looks over at him and scrunches up his eyebrows. "No, no, no. He's really singing, papo. I promise you, he's really singing."

 

Dean just nods, adding a simple 'okay'. 

 

Gabe nods over at Cas before saying "watch this. Watch." 

 

Castiel takes a breath and goes over to the microphone, and simply begins to sing Edith Piaf's most famous song, 'La Vie En Rose' in French. In his voice, an echo of a brokenhearted man's life is a revelation.

 

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_

_un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_

_voilà le portrait sans retouches,_

_de l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

 

And although his performance is demure in nature, he is remarkable, his voice so exceptional, talent so transcendent, Dean can't help but just stop and listen.

 

Cas sings as he wanders through the audience. He crawls onto the bar, effortlessly lays back among the half-made cocktails and spirits. 

 

"Would anyone like some French tips tonight?"

 

He gets up onto the bar and begins walking toward Gabriel. His performance, all done to a measured perfection minus one tiny moment where his eyes pivot and clock with Dean standing there, only to come back to reality and continue with the song. He lies back, seductively caressing himself with a red rose, handing it to Gabriel. He then locks eyes with Dean, completely engrossed by him.

 

Cas makes his way back to the stage as the song comes to an end. He sings the last impressive note. The lights go out as the crowd hoots and hollers.

 

"Yeah, baby!" Gabriel exclaims, clapping excitedly. He turns to Dean who is wiping a tear from his eye. "Papo, are you crying?" Gabriel teases him. 

 

"Ah, no." Dean denies it. 

 

"Yo, you have to meet him." Gabe exclaims, jumping up excitedly. 

 

Dean quickly shakes his head. "No, no, I can't meet him." 

 

Gabriel doesn't take no for an answer. "Let's go!"

 

 

 

 

_************** _

 


End file.
